A Life Without You
by TotallyGaga
Summary: What would life be like for Circle Daybreak if the soulmate principle was never discovered? Ash is trying to kill Mare! Rashel is a vampire! Gillian is a badass! Galen is moody! Maggie's a slave! Can they be saved? It's better then it sounds! I hope...
1. Prologue

**I know! I know! I have too many stories and I'm not updating very much! But this one refused to stay in my head, and I decided to share it with you. Do notice the really random Twilight reference here and enjoy, knowing that the other chapters will not be as odd as this one. **

**Sorry if anything here doesn't make sense! If you spot anything, tell me and I'll change it!**

**I own nothing!**

"We cannot allow them to find the last wild power." he says.

"Then what do you suggest we do about it?" his colleague adds.

"We, call upon the most powerful witch in our control, we see if she can split up Circle Daybreak." he suggests.

"We shall see…" his colleague diminishes.

"SLAVE!" he calls. A human slave scurries in. "Go fetch our most powerful witch."

The slave nods, runs away and comes back a few moments later with two witches.

The two men nod to their visitor. "Eclipse, who is your companion."

"Not my companion, my prisoner." Eclipse sneers. "The Maiden witch, Aradia. I have been pulling her around with me for a week now. Just waiting for her to spew out a prophesy or summon Hellewise."

His colleague is surprised. "She has that ability?"

"As rumour tells." Eclipse says. "Now, why did you call for me gentlemen? I doubt it was for inconsequential chit-chat."

"Indeed my dear, we wish to know if you are able to indirectly split circle daybreak." he says.

Eclipse thinks for a moment. "I believe if we simply send a message to the past to my ancestor, telling her to kill the man who first studied the soulmate principle. Thierry Descouedres and all the other powerful members would not have joined. Circle Daybreak would be a witch organisation and no longer powerful."

His colleague nods, "Is there a way to break the spell?"

"Yes, but there will be no way for anyone to carry it out, or even know about it. I will only make us immune to the spells effects." Eclipse says.

"Good, don't say it out loud." He says. "We do not want there to be a chance for the Maiden witch to break free and tell the circle."

Eclipse looks at him incredulously.

"We wish for her to be immune also," He continues. "She seems to have great power and we do not wish to risk her blood line being tampered with."

Eclipse nods. "Shall I begin?"

Both gentlemen give their approval and Eclipse creates a protective circle around the room. She begins to chant.

"_Twilight, my ancestor. 'Tis your descendant Eclipse. I wish to ask you to murder the male witch Olaf Harman. 'Tis of great importance, please do as I ask."_

She repeats this until her aura begins to flicker and the rest of the world spins. The world changes for everyone, but those stood in the small meeting area. She finishes.

"The deed is done gentlemen." she says.

Both smile and nod.

"Let us go see what lies in this world we have created." His colleague says. He inclines his head to Aradia. "Leave the maiden here."

The three leave the room, locking the door behind them. Aradia looks up from where she was crouching.

She begins to chant.

"_My mother Hellewise please listen to my plea,_

_Send one to help save us,_

_A spirit of your acquaintance,_

_With enough power to help us,_

_Please, my mother Hellewise. Please listen to my plea."_

A voice whistles through the air, _"I hear your plea my daughter. I send one from heaven to help you. A great friend of mine. Her name is Lilly. A powerful witch. Merry part and merry meet again, my child."_

A flash of light strikes across the room and a girl of about fourteen appears.

"Unity," she says, smiling.

"Unity," Aradia repeats. "Are you Lilly?"

Lilly beams, "Indeed I am, Aradia. Now do you know what I must do to save this world?"

"Yes," Aradia whispers. "You must collect all the now missing members of circle daybreak and make them understand about the soulmate principle. I need to leave this place and get to the circle daybreak headquarters. I trust you can do this?"

Lilly nods.

"Good," Aradia continues. "When you reunite all the soulmates, you must send them to me. I will perform the necessary spells and return the world to normal."

Lilly smiles and helps Aradia up, "Come my friend." she says. "We must go."

With a flash of light they are in the circle daybreak headquarters.

"Now, go." Aradia says to Lilly, "And remember, they must discover the soulmate bond themselves. You simply have to explain it."

Lilly nods and disappears. Aradia sighs, _this is gonna be difficult_, she thinks.

**This is indeed the Lilly from 'The Only Way' and she is Poppy in 'Life Without Lissa'. The rest of the chapters will not be in present tense, I just did it in this chapter to make it seem wierd.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is a nice, long chapter to start you off! This is just saying what the characters' situations are!**

James ran to Poppy as she sat in their bedroom. They were currently staying in a Travel Lodge just outside of New York **(Are there Travel Lodges in America?)**

"He found us." he said to her.

Poppy sighed, Phil was never going to stop chasing them.

"What do we do now?" Poppy asked him.

"I think we should go into the heart of the city." James replied. "We might be able to find some night people who'll help us."

"I thought we agreed not to involve other night people in this, so they don't hurt Phil." Poppy said, with tears in her eyes.

"I know, love." James said, taking her hands. "But we cant go on like this, either we go to him and try to make him see reason, or we get help and hope for the best."

Poppy leaned forward, resting her head on James' shoulder. "I cant make this decision, we cant let Phil get us, but I cant kill him."

"Not all night people are untrustworthy, Pops."

"I guess that may be true, but I am yet to see proof of it. And Phil's life is too much a risk."

"Ok, but I still think we should move further into the city. It may be harder for him to track us, and easier for us to get away. And we should still try to associate ourselves with other night people. If not to just make friends, if we surround ourselves with night people, it might scare Phil away." James pressed.

"Or kill him."

"I don't think so," James mused. "Phil's smart. He wont do something suicidal."

Poppy sighed, "Lets hope so."

Ash was bored.

Really bored.

Aren't night clubs supposed to be fun? He thought.

A young Lamia made her way over to him, "Hey sailor, wanna come dance with me?"

He looked her square in the eye and said, "No."

The girl squeaked in fear at the use of his scariest voice and scampered away.

Ash sighed and downed his drink. He'd been tracking his sisters and the two illegal vampires they made for almost a year. He wasn't exactly doing a good job at it. That wasn't entirely his fault, they had found a pretty good hiding place, but he didn't really want to kill his sisters, or the illegal vampires with them.

In truth, ever since he found his sisters in Briar Creek and they ran away with those two -then humans- he had felt empty inside. Nothing was fun anymore, except looking at the stars, for some reason he found that enjoyable. It felt like he wasn't alone anymore, like he had a companion.

Ash's phone began to ring… ignoring the disdainful look a small, platinum blonde witch gave him, he answered.

"Ash here." he greeted.

"Ash, we have reports of 5 vampires in central New York, 4 female and 1 male."

"Who reported it?"

"Witches, I just thought it might help you in your mission."

"Yeah, it's the first lead in a couple of months, thanks Quinn."

"No problem." Quinn replied and hung up.

Ash sighed and headed to his car, ready to drive from California to New York, to kill his family.

Thea sighed as she watched Blaise nibble on Eric's ear.

Eric looked into her eyes and she quickly became very interested in her dinner.

Ugh, she thought. Why did Blaise have to bring him home and then make out with him in front of me?

As Blaise began to use her tongue, Thea decided that enough was enough. She pushed away from the table and walked to her room.

"Thanks for dinner, Gran." she called over her shoulder.

"Your welcome, dear." Gran replied sadly, she always had been able to tell when there was something wrong with Thea… and when she didn't want to talk about it.

Thea trudged off to her room, she sat on the bed and her head fell into her hands. Why did she feel so upset about this? When Blaise brought boys home before she didn't get upset!

Her silent rambling was cut off by the sound of yelling downstairs.

Gillian sighed as she sipped her drink.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

Gillian looked over to him, or to David. Gary had killed David and taken over his body.

"Nothing's wrong, Gary. What on earth gave you that idea?" She glared daggers at him.

"You just looked distracted, that's all." he replied with a shrug.

_Smart boy,_ Gillian thought. She never forgave Gary for murdering David, she only stayed with him so she could learn to use her powers and get status in the night world. She was sure he knew that, he also knew she had the power, and the spell, to kill him for good. He didn't cross her, and did as she said.

Gillian's gaze returned to the old, weathered book before her. It was a spell book from the 1400's, once belonging to Mauve Harman. She had just found a spell to bring a dead man back to life. But it required the original lifeless body. She began musing, once again, on how to expel Gary from David's body when a phone rang.

She turned to glare at the man whom the phone belonged to. He was Lamia, with ash blonde hair and an arrogant smirk. He opened his phone and greeted the caller, "Ash here."

A jolt of recognition ran through her as she heard his voice. It was odd, she seemed to have major De-ja Vu. She knew this man from somewhere, and he was important. Very important.

The man finished his conversation, sighed, and swept from the room. After a few moments thought, Gillian followed. Gary went to go with her, but she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He complied and stayed at the bar. She smirked as people shied away from her. Well, they had good reason to. She was Gillian Lennox, a lost Harman witch, more powerful and talented than any other, she didn't fight in the war, she was a free spirit. Doing whatever she wanted, and no-one could stop her.

"That's the last of 'em" Quinn sneered as he pushed the drugged human to the floor.

"Good," Rashel purred. She removed her cat ears and mask to look her mate in the eye. "We can bring them to the Dark Kingdom in the morning."

Quinn grinned, "Excellent idea, Kitten."

She licked her lips, "Now, why don't we go hunting?"

He leered at her. "You go ahead, I will follow."

She smiled and pulled her mask and ears back on, then leapt away in a cat-like movement.

Quinn followed his love through the dark alleyways of New York. They quickly found two drunken men, slumped next to a dumpster. Rashel pounced onto one and Quinn copied her movement to kill the other. He watched in awe as her fangs elongated and she bit into the poor man's neck. Quinn got his attention back and drank from his own man.

When they were finished, Rashel sauntered towards Quinn and kissed him. He tasted the blood on her lips.

She pulled back, "It is a beautiful night. Is it not, my love?"

Quinn rested his lips on her forehead. "Indeed it is, my dear."

"Theorn!" Maya screamed.

"Yes, dearest." he answered.

Hana silently giggled, but apparently not silently enough, as Maya gave her a death glare.

"Hold your tongue girl, if you know what's best for you. I only keep you here because Theorn holds a liking for you. If he didn't I would have ripped your throat out 30 millennia ago." Maya spat.

Hana dropped her head and backed away.

Theorn swept to Maya's side, "May I wonder of your desires my dearest?" he asked while kissing her hand.

Maya smiled in satisfaction. "One of the Night World council begs of our audience."

"All of us?" Theorn continued kissing her hand.

"Yes, all of us. Including the others." Maya sneered.

"Then shall we take our places?" Theorn asked, holding out his hand to his Lady.

Maya took it and they swept from the room, with Hana and two others following.

Theorn and Maya sat in their throne-like chairs with Hana and two other made vampires standing behind them.

Hunter Redfern stood before them, "My Lord and Lady." His mumbled with his head bowed. "I wish to beg of you to claim your side in the current war of the vampires."

"Why must we choose sides?" Maya demanded. "In wars in the past my court and I have stayed away from fighting, that is how we have stayed alive for 30 thousand years."

Hunter's head shot up. "We do not wish for your Lord and Ladyship to fight, we wish for you to choose a side and perhaps contribute some of your court to lead battles."

"But if we back the losing side, we do not have protection." Maya claimed.

"That is a risk we are all taking." Hunter admitted.

"We do not wish to take sides. We will stay in our palace, and any vampires may be in our presence. We will continue to live as we do now. Good day my son." Maya swept from the room, closely followed by two of the court. Leaving Hana and Theorn alone in the room as Hunter had just left in a blinding rage.

"If you do not mind me asking, my Lord. But why have we been in this palace for 20 thousand years straight?" Hana asked meekly.

Theorn sighed, "'Tis for our protection Hana. I do not understand it either. But Lady Maya believes that the common Night World will kill us immediately if given the opportunity. She does not wish for that to happen."

"If I may say so, sir. I do not wish for that to happen either, but a life spent shut in a palace, is not one worth living." Hana replied.

"I agree, Hana. But I do beg of you to hold your tongue in the presence of any other than myself. Lady Maya holds a large dislike for you, and will kill you if you push her too hard."

Hana bowed, "As you wish, my thanks to you, My Lord."

Theorn nodded towards her, "And mine to you, Hana. You are the first to speak their mind with non-vengeful thoughts to me in 30 thousand years."

Hana smiled her sweet smile to him and backed out of the room.

Theorn let out the large breath he had been holding. Great, he thought. Not only do I need to keep an eye on the war, but I must also control my thoughts around Hana. Life really is fair, isn't it?

Morgead turned his head to the heavens as he sobbed for his love. _Jez, Jez, Jez, Jez._ Even the wind seemed to be mocking him. He couldn't stand it. He needed to get away. He needed Jez.

His heart felt as if it had been ripped apart by just the mention of her name. He fell into his great depression once more...

Jez watched from the heavens as Morgead sobbed. She knew it was because of her. And she knew she could do nothing to help him. It tore her apart inside. She fell into her great depression once more…

Delos was awoken by his personal slave, she did everything for him. Fetch his food, clean his clothes, change his sheets, she even spoke with him when he was bored. She was better than other slaves, she was intelligent… she came from the outside, so she had been properly educated. She knew amazing things. She called him Prince Delos, he called her Maggie.

"Prince Delos, its time to get up." She whispered, he did what he did every morning. Just to annoy her. He pretended to continue sleeping.

She sighed, probably because she would have to touch him to wake him up. Delos didn't mind her touching him, and she most probably didn't mind it either. It was just tabooed throughout the castle, night worlders and vermin were not to make physical contact. It was an unwritten rule. But it was enforced everywhere.

Maggie knew that if she touched him, he would make terrible jokes about it for ages. Saying that he would turn her in to the guards for daring to touch him. But she would get into more trouble for not waking him…

Sighing heavily she shook his arm. Delos' hand shot out inhumanly fast and grabbed her wrist. "That's a bit risky, don't you think?" He whispered.

She pouted, "You weren't waking up!"

Delos laughed, Maggie was so cute when she pouted. Wait, did he just think Maggie was cute?

Actually, his behaviour towards Maggie was a lot different to other slaves. Every thought he directed to her was a compliment. Delos realised with a shock, he loved Maggie.

Galen heaved a mighty sigh as he watched Iliana's expression turn from pleasant to disgusted in less than 10 seconds. He rolled his eyes. She had wanted to come hunting with him, he had warned her, she hadn't listened. The story of his life. That and making goo-goo eyes at Keller from across the room…

Galen used to be a perfectly good guy, more then perfectly good, pretty darn great really!

But then he fell in love, hopelessly in love. Then he was promised to someone else, Iliana.

At first Iliana was ok to be with… but soon enough, every day with her became a chore. Everything she did reminded him that she was not the woman he loved. Keller.

Ahh, Keller. He sighed. She was Iliana's best friend, Iliana's bodyguard… she was Iliana's. Not his… nothing he wanted was his. It was all hers.

All these thoughts had turned him bitter. Bitter towards his, ugh, _fiancé_… he loathed the word. He loathed the woman who had turned him into this.

He knew he shouldn't blame Iliana for his problems. But she had done nothing to help. When he acted annoyed with her, she behaved in exactly the same way… she didn't pick up on his emotions. She would just be her happy, chipper self… after 4 months of living with that it just got annoying…

Of course, having Keller there all the time didn't help much. But Iliana insisted… and whatever Iliana wants, Iliana gets, apparently.

He knew Keller loved him, but they couldn't be together with Iliana in the picture. He so wanted to be with Keller. More than he wanted to breathe. If only he could just…

"Hey, Iliana! You look like you're about to throw up!" Keller interrupted his musings with her sweet voice saying not-so-sweet things.

Keller cast one glance at Galen chewing on a deer's flesh and understanding washed over her beautiful face.

She smiled at Iliana. How she could still do that, he had no idea. Iliana had stolen her future. But Keller was strong, stronger than him. She kept her personality through heartbreak, or at least he hoped she had.

He shook the stray thought from his head. He didn't even know what it meant… his mind was either suggesting that Keller had changed like he had, or he was hoping Keller's heart was broken, he was disgusted by his thoughts. Utterly disgusted.

_What have I become? _He thought, as he stood to speak with the love of his life, and the one he was forced to spend it with.

**I like bitter Galen, I think he should be bitter more...**

**Thankyou for reading! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I finish writing it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! I own nothing!**

Lilly squirmed uncomfortably, all the things she had witnessed… some were sad, some were scary, all were terrible.

Things were supposed to be different. She knew that. She knew what was supposed to be.

She had to hurry up getting these soulmates to circle daybreak. Morgead and Jez would be the most difficult, but Lilly was sure that with the proper spells, Jez could come back down to Earth as she had.

Lilly made herself appear to Poppy and James. They were sitting in their hotel room, in central New York.

James jumped to his feet at her entrance, his fangs bared. Poppy did a similar action, but with more curiosity on her face then the fury that James held.

Lilly brought her hands up in a calming gesture. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you." she whispered.

Poppy relaxed, but James didn't. So it was Poppy who asked the questions. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lilly Harman, I am a spirit sent by Hellewise to save you."

"Save us from what?" James spat.

"The apocalypse," Lilly whispered. "Yourselves."

She turned to look Poppy directly in the eye, "And your brother." She said loudly and clearly, making Poppy gasp.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Lilly shook her head sadly. "He's recruiting vampire hunters all around the city. There's no way you can hide from them forever. He will kill you eventually."

"Then how will you save us?" James said sourly.

"I wont need to." Lilly explained. "This reality should not exist. A powerful witch has cast a spell so the soulmate principle was never discovered."

"What's the soulmate principle?" Poppy asked.

"Exactly." Lilly said. "The soulmate principle is what you two feel when you share blood. You two are soulmates. And in the reality where the soulmate principle is known, Phil isn't after you. And you are living happily and relatively peacefully at Circle Daybreak."

Poppy looked astounded. "That sounds wonderful." she whispered.

"It is." Lilly stated. "And there is a way to get that reality back. I need to get all the soulmates in Circle Daybreak to be in the same room together, for enough time for the Maiden of the witches, Aradia, to cast a very complicated spell. That spell could take a very long time, so it would be easier if you all came voluntarily."

"How many couples are there?" James asked, calmer as he began to believe Lilly.

"Ten." Lilly said. "Some will come voluntarily, some will need trickery for them to be convinced. That's what I need you two for. I need you to work as my minions. To help me trick the other couples minds so they will do this."

"We'll do whatever it takes." Poppy said, quickly.

"Good." Lilly said. "I have a mission for you tonight…"

Ash Redfern sighed as he stepped out of his car. He could smell his sisters…

He didn't want it to come to this, but now he had no choice. He set off running in their direction. Coming up to top speed, when suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Why hello there, my dear cousin. What brings you to this corner of the neighbourhood?"

Ash stopped immediately and ran back to the voice.

"James," he whispered. "Where have you been?"

James stepped out of the shadows. "I've been protecting the one I love. Isn't that what you're doing?"

"No!" Ash snarled. "I'm setting off to kill my sisters."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense. There aren't actually that many sluts in this part of the city. They all want paying."

"How would you know that James?" Ash hissed. "I thought you were here with someone you love?"

"Oh, I am." James said, cheerfully. "But we have to eat somehow." He flashed his teeth.

"Who are you with?" Ash asked, thoroughly confused.

James smiled sympathetically at Ash and clicked his fingers. Something fell from the sky and knocked Ash out cold.

Poppy and James heaved Ash onto the floor of their motel room.

"There you go," James smiled. "One Ash Redfern, nice and cold."

Lilly grinned. "Hurting your cousin seems to have really cheered you up, James."

He grinned and nodded.

Poppy spoke. "Ok, we've knocked out Ash and brought him here, James said the stuff you told him to. Now why?"

Lilly smiled. "Promise not to scream alright?"

They nodded and Lilly continued. "Ash has a human soulmate."

James burst out laughing, and Poppy joined in. She had heard many stories about Ash Redfern.

When they had calmed down, Lilly explained more.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Ash's soulmate is one of the illegal vampires he's hunting."

Understanding dawned on James's face. "That's why he didn't want to kill them."

Lilly agreed. "But he really didn't want to kill his sisters. He's not that heartless."

"So what other soulmates are there?" Poppy asked. "Maybe if we know who to look for, this job may be easier."

Lilly nodded and reeled off a list. "In chronological order from when the link was discovered it is:

You two,

Jade Redfern and Mark Carter,

Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter,

Thea Harman and Eric Ross,

Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn,

John Quinn and Rashel Jordon,

Lord Theorn and Hana of The Three Rivers,

Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn,

Delos Redfern and Maggie Neely,

Galen Drache and Raksha Keller."

James's jaw was practically hitting the floor. Poppy giggled, then snapped it shut with her hand.

"Now then, while James is recovering. Poppy, you and I are going to the local Night World club, to make a very special friend." Lilly said, beaming.

Poppy and Lilly sat at the bar in the Black Dahlia.

"I don't know if I should be here, Lilly." Poppy said. "I'm still illegal."

"Shhh," Lilly comforted. "Just keep your thoughts hidden and we'll be fine."

A witch sat down next to them. She ordered a shot of Vodka and gazed into space.

Lilly cleared her throat and spoke telepathically to Poppy. _Now do what we practised._

Poppy rolled her eyes and turned to the witch next to them.

"Hi, I'm Poppy." She said, offering her hand.

The witch looked her over once, grunted and ignored her.

"I understand that you are extremely powerful." Lilly said to the witch.

The witch shrugged.

"Yes," Lilly said, slightly wistfully. "Extraordinarily powerful, but not powerful enough to wake the dead. I can help you with that."

The witch's head shot round to look into Lilly's eyes.

Lilly smiled. "I thought that would get your attention, my name's Lilly."

"Gillian." The witch replied in a whisper. "Gillian Lennox."

**I'm writing the next chapter right now! Well, not for a few minutes, cuz my mam is force feeding me curry... "EGH! *pukes*"... but after this "lovely" tea, I'll start writing!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know! This is a short one! But I kinda gave you three different cliffhangers so it needed to end there... A big thankyou to Meghan/ComingAround for reviewing! I own nothing!**

Delos sneaked a peak at Maggie as she turned down his covers. She was so beautiful…

One of Maggie's many duties was to help Prince Delos get ready for bed. Including getting him changed.

She had done this a million times before, but this time Delos was embarrassed. What if she thought he was ugly? Or stupid? Or horrible?

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, he was behaving like a school girl with a crush on the most popular boy in class.

Maggie finished her work and walked to him, gesturing that he should raise his arms.

Delos did as she asked, only because he'd do anything for her. She passed him his night-shirt and let him remove his own trousers.

Delos walked to the bed and Maggie placed a glass of blood on the night stand, just in case.

"Maggie?" Delos asked.

"Yes, sire?" She replied sweetly.

"I need your advice." He said.

Maggie looked up sharply in surprise. "What kind of advice?" She asked.

"Advice about the workings of a girls mind." Delos replied.

Maggie smiled slyly, "What do you need to know?"

Delos sighed and began talking. "If a man really, really likes you. Would you want him to tell you? Even if it were forbidden?"

Maggie frowned. "Why do you need to know that?"

"Just tell me." Delos breathed.

Maggie looked confused and complied. "Well, _I_ would want him to tell me. But it's not like that with all girls, and I have no idea how Night World girls' minds work."

Delos opened his mouth to tell her, when his head caught up with his heart. He couldn't tell her. She'd be killed. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Thank you, Maggie. That was most helpful. Goodnight." he said tightly.

"Good night." Maggie breathed.

She turned and walked out the door, shutting and sliding down it afterwards. God, she loved him.

Thea was suddenly joined in her room by a heavily panting Eric. He had run up all the incredibly steep stairs.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Thea asked.

"She's a… she's a…" Eric gasped.

"What is it, Eric?" Thea asked soothingly.

Eric looked up at her with wide, terrified eyes.

"Blaise is a witch." He said more clearly.

Gillian led Poppy and Lilly to a back alley for them to tell her what they knew.

To say that Poppy was scared would be an understatement. Sure, she was a vampire and a witch. But this was Gillian Lennox!

Gillian stopped suddenly and turned around. "Ok, what do you know about awakening the dead, and how do you know that I'm trying?"

Lilly smiled sympathetically. "There are two possible ways." she whispered. "One is that Gary leaves David's body and you cast a spell to give him more life…"

"How do you know about David?" Gillian shouted.

"I know a lot of things Gillian, please, let me finish." Lilly said quietly. "Another way is to change this reality. This world is not as it is supposed to be. I was sent down by Hellewise to bring the world back to the way it should be. David is not supposed to be possessed by Gary, he is supposed to be alive and well with you at Circle Daybreak."

"What are you talking about?" Gillian asked worriedly.

Lilly started to answer but a voice rung down the alley way, stopping them all from talking.

"Well, well, well, my dear sister. You have become very careless haven't you? Surely you have not forgotten all the scary things that can get you in the night?"

Phil…

**Gracias amigos!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Lamia Vampress, I found Rashel being a vampire cool too! As you can probably see in this chapter! ComingAround, yet again! And LJ Shan who sounded so surprised… LOL! Thank you!**

Phil advanced on them. Several figures dressed in black behind him, all carrying sharp, wooden swords.

"Phil, please." Poppy begged. "Me becoming a vampire was the only way I could live."

"Vampires are mistakes of nature and must be wiped from this world." Phil droned.

He strode up to Poppy and raised his stake, ready to force down a blow. Poppy didn't fight back.

As the stake came down a mist formed around them, it stayed for a few seconds, then exploded into purple flames. Phil disappeared.

The figures dressed in black cast frantic glances at each other, then ran away.

Gillian blew the excess mist off her fingers.

"What happened to Phil?" Poppy asked her.

"Dematerialised." Gillian announced.

"So he's dead?" Poppy asked unsteadily. **(AN I always try to think of what that would actually sound like…)**

Gillian nodded slowly and Poppy broke down into sobs.

"Why? How?" She sobbed.

"He was human, and was about to kill you. If I didn't kill him he would have murdered you, Lilly, and me." Gillian explained.

"How did you get purple fire?" Lilly asked as she comforted Poppy.

"Oh, it's red fire but I found this vampire called Thistle down San Francisco who was selling wild power blood. It boosts your power and adds blue to everything." Gillian said.

"Do you know who's blood it was?" Lilly asked.

"Well I guess it was that wild power who died wasn't it? Jez Redfern." Gillian said.

"Jez Redfern." Poppy gasped. "She's one of the soulmates, isn't she Lilly?"

"What's a soulmate?" Gillian asked.

"You!" Poppy yelled, not bothering to be careful in her grief.

"What are you talking about?" Gillian asked, confused and terrified. All this seemed oddly familiar.

Lilly sighed. "There is something called the soulmate principle. It connects people who are meant for each other. You and David are soulmates, and there is a way for you to be together."

Gillian gestured for her to continue. "Part of David's soul is still in his body, Gary is just too big a presence for him to overcome. If you bring them to circle daybreak headquarters, the Maiden witch Aradia can turn the world back to normal, where Gary has moved on and David is alive. You two are living together in peace, or as peaceful as it gets with Ash and Jez running around."

Gillian shook her head in disbelief, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Lilly insisted. "We need to get all the soulmate couples to circle daybreak headquarters, Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter

Jade Redfern and Mark Carter

Thea Harman and Eric Ross,

You and David Blackburn,

John Quinn and Rashel Jordon,

Lord Theorn and Hana of The Three Rivers,

Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn,

Delos Redfern and Maggie Neely,

Galen Drache and Raksha Keller."

"No, you're lying!" Gillian shouted, tears welled up in her eyes and she ran away. _How dare they give me such false hope?_ She thought to herself.

…

"What are you talking about?" Thea asked.

"Don't pull that with me," Eric said. "You know, you're one too. But you're a good witch, you saved me from that snake bite. You'll save me, Blaise is going to practise her magic on me. She'll kill me!"

Thea sighed and crouched down to Eric on the floor. "How did you find out?" She asked.

"I found all the ingredients and she ended up explaining it to me." Eric said. "She said that there are some things I cant know or I'll be killed. But apparently there is no law against knowing about witches."

Thea nodded. "C'mon Eric," she said. "Let's get you home, I'll protect you."

Eric's lip trembled and he allowed her to help him downstairs and out of the shop, little did they know that it would be the last time they would ever be there.

…

Ash woke up in a random motel room, there was no sign of James or anyone else, only a note.

_I informed your family of your whereabouts and they have run away. Sorry. _

_Lots of love, James._

Ash yelled in frustration, he just wanted to get this job over with.

"Ouch, that volume is painful." A voice said from behind the window. "Don't you agree my love?"

"I do agree my dearest. Perhaps we should gag him?"

"You enjoy tying people up far too much for it to be healthy, Kitten."

"May I ask my love, but who cares?"

"Indeed, I do not mind if you're mentally unhealthy, as long as you're happy."

"Good to know, but little Ashy here… now that is a different story."

"Now, now, honey bee. You know that he is our friend, just as much as Stallion here is."

"Fine then, do you think we should show ourselves?"

"Good idea, I'm sure he is scared out of his mind."

"His tiny mind."

Three figures stepped into the light, all of them were wearing masks, two took them off.

"Quinn!" Ash shouted.

"Hello to you too, Ashy boy." Quinn said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Ash said.

"My partner, Rashel and I have been picking up randomers to be slaves in the Dark Kingdom. Stallion here said she wanted to join us, so we let her. We wondered if you wanted to join us for a short time?"

"Sure," Ash said after brief thought. "I have some time to kill before I get the next lead."

"Excellent, come on, Ashy boy, you've had enough sleep tonight." Quinn helped Ash up and handed him a mask shaped like a flame.

Ash looked at the people surrounding him. Quinn was putting on a jaggedly shaped mask that could look like a shard of ice. Rashel's mask was of a cat's face. And the other girl, Stallion, her mask wasn't a mask so much as it was reins. It looked like she was a horse.

"C'mon Ash, lets go!" Quinn yelled.

They ran from rooftop to rooftop, searching the alleys below.

There they saw a blonde girl, crouched behind a dustbin. They jumped to the cobbled floor and Quinn led Ash towards her.

"Hey there," Quinn whispered. "What are you doing here little one?"

The girl stopped in her sobbing for a moment to look at the group, her face was tear streaked, her mascara was running down her cheeks, she looked a wreck.

"I ran away," she stammered.

"Well come on little girl, we know somewhere you can go." Quinn soothed.

The girl nodded and hiccupped. Quinn helped her up and waved his hand in front of her face. She immediately collapsed.

"Ash, you carry her to headquarters," Quinn ordered. "Stallion will go with you. Come on Kitten, we have people to imprison."

Quinn handed Ash the girl and ran off with Rashel. Ash was left with Stallion. **(AN The first to guess Stallion's secret gets a cookie!)**

"It's this way." Stallion said, starting off running south east.

They ran for a few minutes until they reached a large warehouse. Stallion led Ash in and directed him to a cot, he dropped the girl gently in.

"Now we have to wait here until Quinn and Rashel get back." Stallion claimed and went outside.

After a few moments Ash joined her. She had her head flung backwards, her eyes taking in every detail of the night sky. **(AN Got it yet?)**

"This is what I love most about being a vampire." She sighed. "The night, I belong here now." **(AN C'mon! I just made it easy!)**

Ash laughed. "So you're a made vampire, eh?"

"Yep," Stallion answered. "I was made for war, but I went my own way, I wanted to see the world, and get away from my little brother and his girlfriend."

"What? Do they nag you?" Ash asked, amused.

"No, they just remind me of things I've lost." She said, vaguely.

After a few moments of looking at her, Ash spoke.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Stallion." She sighed.

"No, that's not a name, that's a nickname. What's your real name?" Ash persisted.

"What's it to you?" She said stubbornly,

"I just like to know the people I'm around." Ash claimed.

"Well you can know me as Stallion." She said. "And nothing more."

"Wow, stubborn one aren't you?" Ash joked.

Stallion huffed, turned around and kicked Ash in the shins, hard. **(AN If you don't know it yet you haven't read the books enough)**

Ash gave out a yell of pain and Stallion stormed back into the buildings. Through his agony Ash smirked, he liked this girl.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this one's so short, but my parents are taking away my laptop at half nine so I couldn't write much... I can only write in the night... HEY! THAT RHYMES! I'M A POET AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT! Anyways... chapters may get shorter, but I'll still try to update! Thankyou to anyone who reviewed, sorry I can't name anyone, but I have 3 minutes, and I want to post this tonight... but you all know who you are! and yes, Stallion is indeed Mare, but my friend said she thought it was Thea, which confused me... **

Theorn watched as Hana ran her daily errands. He was hiding in the shadows, as perverted as that sounds. Revelling in the time where Lady Maya was still asleep.

Hana clearly enjoyed doing that too, she was humming to herself as she read the court's mail and wrote replies. Theorn wasn't surprised, Maya gave Hana a verbal beating at least twice a day.

Hana put down her pen suddenly and placed a thoughtful look on her face.

"Lord Theorn," She said. "Why are you standing in the corner?"

Theorn gulped and left his hiding place.

"I mean…" Hana stuttered. "If you don't mind me asking, my dearest and greatest, holy lord…"

Theorn laughed at her fear. "Don't worry Hana, I'm not angry, you may address me informally."

Hana breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goddess, I thought I was in trouble."

Theorn's curiosity was ignited. "What does Maya do to you?"

"Oh, the usual." Hana brushed it off. "Tell me I'm good for nothing, use me for target practise occasionally, and she yells at me whenever I wash, she tells me I'm vain."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Lady Maya is a mystery to us all."

"She shouldn't treat you that way…" Theorn said passionately. "You don't deserve to be abused like that, she's only jealous…"

"Jealous?" Hana asked, rising from her seat.

"Yes, jealous. Of how kind-hearted, beautiful, amazing, intelligent, perfect…" As he spoke, Theorn got closer and closer to Hana, when he broke off, their foreheads were touching.

"You deserve the title," He whispered. "Not her."

"This is wrong," She whispered back, her sweet scent washed over Theorn and propelled him forward. Not by any fault of his own, but by the unknown bond between them, being given attention after 30 thousand years of neglect.

Lord Theorn kissed Hana Of The Three Rivers. And he loved it.

He felt more than what he was used to, not just animal lust and passion, but another emotion. It was unknown to him, but strangely familiar. Like something he had felt before but was magnified so much he could barely recognise it. Hana was not so confused.

_Love_, the word echoed around her mind like a strike of thunder. Theorn agreed hastily and Hana let down her guards into her mind…

An explosion, of peaches, whites, lavenders and baby blues. The colours of Hana's mind.

They broke apart after a few moments to find a girl with raven black curls and a black coat grinning madly at them.

"Well it's about time!" she said.

"Who are you?" Theorn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lilly, Lilly Harman." She beamed.

"Right, and how did you get here?" Theorn continued.

"Teleported, long story." She said, bluntly.

"Okay, and what do you mean, 'It's about time?'"

Lilly broke into an even wider grin. "Because I've been waiting for you to make your move for ages Thierry! Woops! I mean, Theorn. I've been watching you for a few days."

"What do you mean, watching us?" Theorn snarled, protecting Hana with his body.

"I mean," Lilly amended. "That there has been a terrible spell cast, and it has changed the entire world. You and Hana are not supposed to be like this, in the world I am from, Hana is called Hannah Snow, she is an old soul, and a human. You are Lord Thierry of the night world, and leader of circle daybreak. Maya is dead. And the only way to stop the apocalypse is to make the world go back to normal."

"How do you know about the apocalypse?" Theorn asked.

"I'm a ghost, Hellewise sent me to make the world go back to normal. She sends her regards."

Theorn nodded.

"Now then," Lilly said cheerfully. "This is a way for you two to be together, are you in?"

The couple nodded. Lilly beamed and grabbed their arms, "Well let's go then!" she said, and teleported them to circle daybreak headquarters.

**Thankyou! Now quick! I must hurry!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ugh, that's a good word… Ugh. I should really be beta-ing right now, I've got two to do at once… but I have a hankering to write some stuff, so here I am! Most probably annoying my friend and practically ruining her chances of winning our smut war! Yh, I'm in a smut war… who knew? But she'll survive, that girl is like a smut machine! But apparently it gives her nose bleeds… which is odd… hentai makes her blush and yaoi makes her nose bleed… so she does yaoi, stubborn girl…**

**Sorry for the awfully long AN, but I just wanted to show how much I love you guys! I love you so much I'm putting off finishing a Gillian and David, so thank you guys!**

They appeared in the circle daybreak headquaters, Aradia was waiting for them, of course, Lilly shouldn't have thought any less.

"Well done my friend." Aradia said with a smile. "Welcome to circle daybreak my Lord and Lady."

"Wow, Lady." Hana whistled. "That'll need some getting used to."

Aradia laughed. "How's it going with the other couples, Lilly?"

"Okay, I guess. I've got Poppy and James, and these two obviously." Lilly explained. "I'm gonna work on Delos next, he might need some special dreams to convince him. Ash, Mary-Lynnette and Gillian, I'm going to leave to sort themselves out."

"Why?" Theorn asked.

"Because I have every faith in Gillian," Lilly said. "She had the power to majorly surprise us all."

"Wait a sec," Hana said. "Is this Gillian Lennox we're talking about?"

At Lilly's nod, Hana's jaw dropped open. "You mean _the_ Gillian Lennox? Maya's been after her for months! You're saying _she _has a soulmate? She's known for being heartless and merciless!"

"Wow, Gillian has sure changed from what she was like in the other reality." Lilly stated.

"Yeah," Aradia agreed. "Gillian is supposed to be as sweet and innocent a girl as you will ever see. You will be extremely surprised when you see her as she was."

Theorn and Hana sat in silence for a moment, contemplating that anyone out there could have a soulmate and have Lilly looking for them, who was next? Galen Drache?

"Okay," Lilly said, standing and walking to the door. "I've gotta run, Galen isn't gonna sort himself out."

Grinning at Theorn and Hana's surprised faces, Lilly ignored the door and teleported to Delos' castle, Black Dawn.

There he was, sleeping like a baby - a cold, murderous, seventeen year old baby.

She moved the dream into his mind using her awesome 'Angel' powers. He mumbled in his sleep but otherwise did nothing.

_Delos knew he was dreaming, he knew because he was kissing Maggie._

_He broke away and spoke without making himself do it. In fact, he had no control over what he said or did… _

"_What would I do without you?"_

_Maggie grinned and kissed his nose. "Shatter into a million pieces." she said with a smile._

"_I don't doubt it," Delos mumbled. "Jez would probably shatter me for all the complaining and crying I'd do, because I cant live without you."_

"_I cant breathe without you," Delos continued slowly kissing down from her forehead to her mouth. "I cant see without you. I cant move without you. My heart refuses to beat, without you."_

_He finally got down to her mouth and kissed her with fire, passion, love…_

_Delos was pretty sure his soul was crying. The image in his dream changed._

_He was standing at an alter. Which was covered in flowers. He quickly looked behind him, there stood a vampire with black hair and dark green eyes. Behind that vampire was a human, he had longish brown hair and brown eyes **(AN I cant remember what colour David's eyes are and my sister has nicked the second book! Sorry!)**_

_The human laughed, "Don't worry, Delos, you'll do great."_

"_Yeah, you haven't even thrown up yet, so you've beaten Quinn already!" The green eyed vampire joked._

"_Shut up, Morgead." Another vampire, Quinn, Delos assumed, grumbled. He had black hair and black eyes, and was obviously the ring bearer._

"_Can it you guys, Delos is painfully close to hyperventilating." The shape shifter with golden hair and earthy eyes, who stood in the vicar's place said. _

_The human burst out laughing._

"_Shut it, David." Delos grumbled._

_A musical cue sounded, cutting off David's reply._

_A shape shifter and a human, both with long black hair, and both dressed in flowing, pink dresses that stopped at their knees walked up the aisle. They sprinkled rose petals on the ground and were obviously not happy about it. There was only one difference about them, the colour of their eyes, the shape shifter's eyes were grey, the human's were green. Delos would say that these two were twins, if that was possible._

_After they had gotten to the alter. A girl with crazy, red hair walked up, Delos couldn't figure out what she was, her aura seemed to be a mixed bag of human and vampire. She wore the same dress and didn't seem to be as annoyed as the others were. She caught Delos' eye and smirked, then looked behind him to Morgead and smirked again, mouthing 'I win'._

_Delos glanced back and saw Morgead roll his eyes._

_A small witch in the same dress, but with a bigger bouquet, walked up the aisle. She was the maid of honour and had her short, platinum blonde hair cut in a messy bob which was obviously barely brushed, but it suited her. Delos could feel David's love and affection rise as he saw her, they were together._

_The wedding march started and he saw her. Dressed completely in white, with a short veil, on a shape shifter who looked just like her's arm, was Maggie. _

_To say she looked beautiful would be untrue, to Delos she looked glorious, radiant. Delos' entire world revolved around her._

_They got to the top of the aisle, the shape shifter took Maggie's hand and placed it in Delos'. Delos kissed it, causing an 'Awwww' from the audience and several cameras to go off._

_The shape shifter at the front did the ceremony in a comedic manner. The crowd and wedding party laughed several times. Eventually, he got to the vows. _

"_Do you, Delos Redfern, take thee, Margret Neely to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do." Delos said without hesitation._

"_Do you, Margret Neely, take thee, Delos Redfern to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do," Maggie said sweetly._

_The shape shifter grinned. "Then by the power invested in me by pretty much everyone, I hereby pronounce you, Husband and Wife." He paused and grinned and Delos. "You may now kiss your princess."_

_Delos kissed Maggie, he put all his love in it and she responded with all of hers… it was a pretty love filled kiss._

"_Thanks Galen," Maggie grinned when they broke apart._

_Galen grinned, "My pleasure."_

_And so Maggie and Delos walked up the aisle together, Man and Wife, as they should be._

Delos woke with a yell, at that moment he didn't realise what he screamed out, but he figured it out when she ran into the room.

"Prince Delos, what's wrong?" Maggie said worriedly.

Delos simply shook his head, got up out of bed and enveloped her in a hug. After a few moments hesitation, she hugged him back.

As usual when they touched for extended periods of time, they began to feel each others minds. They hadn't done this for a while. In fact, they hadn't done this since the first time, when Delos was so transfixed he didn't notice Silvia sneaking up on them.

Maggie had been put into slavery, it took pulling every string there was to get her as Delos' personal slave. Silvia would have gladly killed her.

Even though Maggie's life was better than other slaves', Delos felt guilty, she should be at her home, with her brother, parents and dog.

_It's not your fault._ Maggie said through the mind meld. _If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead, and I enjoy serving you._

_You do? _

_Yes, of course. You're kind to me, and believe it or not, you're actually funny._

Delos laughed both mentally and physically.

_If you don't mind me asking, what brought this on? _

Delos sighed and answered carefully. _I had a dream…_

_A bad dream?_

_No, it wasn't a bad dream, it was amazing. I wish it were real…_

_What was it about?_

_I cant tell you… _Delos wanted to tell her, he so wanted to tell her. He wanted to show her the dream and feel her emotions as she watched it.

_Why? _Maggie was stubborn, Delos would give her that.

_Because if you found out they would kill you._

_Why?_

_Because… I… _Delos mentally stuttered, he didn't even think that was possible.

_Delos, what's wrong? What will they kill me for?_

Delos struggled to keep a mental wall up around the answer, but then she spoke again.

_I can help you know, I will always help you, I wont ever leave you._

That was it, the wall was down, the answer practically hit Maggie in the face. She gasped in surprise.

_Delos… I… I…_

_Don't say it. Don't say the word sorry, or lie to me. I think you owe me that at least._

_I was going to say I love you too._

Delos pulled out of the connection to look her in the eye, tears were running down her cheeks, he wiped them away with his thumb.

"This cant happen," he whispered. "If they find out they'll kill you."

"What if I don't care?" She whispered back.

"I do," Delos claimed silently. "If there is no you, there is no me. We can be together, but we cant let anyone know. And we cant do anything stupid. Silvia's spell stops people from reading my thoughts, but you're going to have to keep a wall up around your thoughts."

Maggie nodded. "I thought as much. I'll figure out how to create a mental wall."

"Good," Delos whispered, he was sure that tears were running down his own cheeks. "God, I love you so much."

Maggie smiled a watery smile and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head as she let out a yawn.

Delos chortled. "I think it's time you sleep."

"Yeah," Maggie sighed. "Good night, Delos."

Delos sighed and whispered to the door after she shut it. "Goodnight my princess."

**Thankyou!**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to pierulestheworld for being an awesome reviewer, agreeing with me on the whole 'Gillian is awesome' thing, and having a wicked-cool name! Also, you got why I called Mare, Stallion! You are smarticle!**

**And Danielle Redfern, I sent your cookie in the mail, if it doesn't get to you I blame the post office!**

Ash sat in the warehouse staring into nothingness. He didn't dare know where Stallion was. Quinn and Rashel were out catching more humans, there were already 18, how many more could they need?

Suddenly, a figure in one of the beds stirred. Ash looked up sharply and ran to the bed. In it was the little blonde girl Quinn had caught the other day, the one who ran away.

"Where am I?" She asked calmly, albeit sleepily.

"You've been kidnapped by vampires girly." Ash sneered.

The girl looked up at him with wide eyes. **(AN The person who guesses the girl's secret gets two cookies, because I'm not gonna put any clues in this time. Haha! I'm mean…)**

"Are you a vampire?" She asked.

Ash nodded, the girl looked intrigued. "What's your name?" She asked sweetly.

That was surprising… "Why do you want to know my name?" Ash asked.

"I just do." She said.

Ash sighed. "It's Ash." He replied.

"Ash…" The girl repeated. "Ash… Ash… Ash…"

"Yeah, Ash." Ash said, slightly exasperated.

"Sorry," The girl smiled. "Doing that just helps me remember."

Ash studied the girl closer, her aura seemed to radiate some kind of power, amazing power of the night. So elusive he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But powerful, it couldn't be natural, this girl had been supernaturally tampered with.

Ash then realised that he wasn't supposed to be talking to the prisoners, so he turned on his heel and walked away.

Stallion was standing next to his seat. "Strange girl, isn't she?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, reminds me of my sister." Ash said without thinking, then drooped with sadness.

"What's wrong?" Stallion asked.

"It's just…" Ash sighed. "I'm waiting for another lead on my sisters' whereabouts, I need to find them and two illegal vampires with them, and kill them all." **(AN Wow, how many times can I use the word 'them' in a sentence?)**

Stallion put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said.

"It shouldn't hurt." Ash said, stubbornly. "Having to kill them shouldn't hurt, I've killed family members before, but it's like there's something different now. These two illegal vampires are playing on my mind. Something about how they have names and family, they're brother and sister you know."

Stallion nodded sadly and looked like she was about to say something when Quinn and Rashel burst in.

"We're delivering these tonight." Quinn said shortly, put them all in the truck.

Stallion and Ash nodded and picked up the girls bringing them to the truck, when Ash went to pick up the little blonde girl, she looked up at him with clear eyes that seemed to flash from violet to orange to bright blue, he shook off his spooked feeling and picked her up gently.

"Should we put this one back to sleep, Quinn?" Ash asked, Quinn turned and eyed the girl.

"No," He replied. "We have a client who wants someone awake, we'll give him her. Poor bloke, love of his life just died, cant be asked to find food for himself."

"What's his name?" Ash asked.

"Morgead Blackthorn." Quinn replied and got into the drivers side, Ash put the girl in the back and he swore he saw her smirk.

**If everyone gets the girl's secret I'm gonna be very surprised and slightly disgruntled… tell me what you think guys! And if you want a clue, go read The Eye of the Storm, in the chapter, 'EWWWWWWWW!' I go on about something that is hinted at here...**

**Lots of love, P-Gigi (That's right, I finally thought it was safe to put my first name on here! LOL!) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Some of you guys said stuff I didn't even think of! Like the girl being Jez resurrected, I never thought of that!**

**And that thing I said about the clue being in The Eye of The Storm, it was really, really obvious… I think it's one of those things where it's so obvious you don't see it…**

**I just realised that I haven't put a disclaimer in a while, so I'll put one now, I. Do. Not. Own. Nightworld. Happy LJ Smith? Are you happy now?**

Ash sighed as he watched the prisoners sleep in the back of the truck, or more, watched most of them sleep, the girl was pretending to sleep, as was Stallion.

Deciding not to bother the girl, Ash poked Stallion in the back.

"Stallion, why are you pretending to sleep?" Ash asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" Stallion mumbled.

"Because there's nothing better to do, now come on, if you talk to me, I'll open the skylight." Ash bartered. He prided himself in knowing Stallion well enough to know that would work.

Sure enough, Stallion's head shot up inhumanly fast.

"Ok, I'm talking, now open it." She said quickly.

Ash laughed and opened the skylight, "I swear, you crave the night sky like an alcoholic craves beer."

"Haha," Stallion said sarcastically and craned her head back to look at the sky.

After about half an hour, Ash spoke up. "Aren't you getting a crick in your neck?"

"Maybe," Stallion answered, rolling her head from side to side.

"I could rub it for you?" Ash offered, actually sincere for once. But why, he had no idea.

Stallion snorted and gave him an amused look. "Not a chance in hell," She said simply.

Ash shrugged and grinned at her coyly.

_Oh, for heavens sake, just snog already!_

Ash looked franticly around for the source of the thought, but found nothing. So Ash probed the telepathic signal back to the original mind, he couldn't tell who had sent the words, but he could probe their mind.

In the mind, was an image of a boy, flashing over and over, then two girls, a vampire and a witch, saying something about a spell… and an alternate reality. Saying something about couples… Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter, Jade Redfern and Mark Carter, Thea Harman and Eric Ross… wait a sec… Ash Redfern and Mary-Lynnette Carter? Ash had a soulmate? Then he was a part of this whole, "other world". Who was Mary-Lynnette? Who was this girl whose mind he was probing now? Just before he found the answer, a mental wall slammed in front of him. His eyes shot open to see the girl's eyes before him, flashing orange to bright blue quicker than even his vampire sight could comprehend.

_Probe Stallion's mind, she isn't experienced enough to put up a shield. _The mental voice said.

"We're here!" Rashel yelled. "Get the girl out!"

Quinn opened the back of the truck and dragged the girl out.

Morgead sat in his apartment, rocking, to and fro, to and fro, to and fro. _Jez, Jez, Jez, Jez, Jez…_

"One human, already paid for, I'll be on my way." A male voice said from the doorway.

Ah, so this was the gangs new scheme to get him to feed, well he wouldn't do it!

He glanced up to tell the girl to run, but he was startled by her bright purple eyes, powerful, yet gentle. Kind and caring, yet determined and hardened.

"Hello Morgead." The girl said quietly.

"Who are you?" Morgead whispered.

The girl smirked and walked over to him. Crouching down beside him, she spoke.

"My name doesn't matter right now, what matters is that I can help you."

"How can you help me?" Morgead whispered.

The girl smirked. "I have found a way to bring your dear, departed Jezebel back from the dead. A spell put us in this world, we should be in a different one, one where the soulmate principle was discovered, and where you and Jez are alive and happy together."

Morgead shot up and towered over her, staring her right in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" He growled. "How dare you give me such false hope?"

"That was my thought exactly when I found out." The girl said harshly. "You are not the only person who has lost someone to this spell, Morgead. But the sooner you join me, the sooner you get Jez back."

Morgead settled down. "What do you want me to do?"

The girl grinned, "We need to recruit people to circle daybreak, and the most important ones are the wild powers, so we should start at the beginning. _One from the land of kings long forgotten._ If we hurry we can get to the dark kingdom by tomorrow."

"What's the dark kingdom?" Morgead asked.

"I'll explain on the way," The girl promised

And so they set off, to save the ones they loved.

…

Ash sat in the back of the truck with the unconscious girls around him, Stallion was lying next to him, still looking at the stars, but she looked like she was about to drop off.

Ash used this as an opportunity to probe her mind…

_Don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep… hey! That sounds kinda like a lullaby when said over and over! No! Stop it! *mental slap* Don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep, don't go to sleep… Stop it! You're practically sleeping! Ok, ok… what would Mark say? Ha! He would probably say something like, "I don't see why you don't want to go to sleep Mare, besides, I'm too busy making out with Jade to answer you!" Stupid Mark, grumble, grumble._

Mare? Ash thought? Was that her name? It coincided with the whole 'Stallion' thing. But Mare was also a nickname…

Ash probed deeper into her mind, until he saw all her most intimate details, in fact-file form!

_Name - Mary-Lynnette Carter_

_Species - Made Vampire_

_Siblings - Mark Carter, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern _

_Age - 17_

_Soulmate - Ash Redfern_

Ash pulled out of her mind, she was one of the illegal vampires he had to kill…

It would have been easier for him to kill her right then, but he didn't, because he's an idiot…


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys guess what? You find out the girl's identity in this chapter! Just in case you hadn't already figured it out from the last chapter, where apparently I dropped a few hints.**

"Galen! Let me tie your tie!" Iliana **(AN It's not Iliana!) **exclaimed as she skipped into the room.

Galen sighed and let her, there was no point in arguing.

"Ok, now you're all ready," Iliana pronounced. "Go over to the Dark Kingdom and get that alliance!"

"Yes sir," Galen muttered. Getting a giggle from Iliana in return.

Galen got into the private plane, Iliana wasn't going to the Dark Kingdom with him, it was too dangerous for her, she was too much of a wimp. Keller was going, that was an extremely good thing.

Keller was already on the plane as Galen got on.

"We will get there in an hour, if all goes to plan." Keller informed him.

Galen nodded and smiled, sitting in the seat directly in front of her so they could talk during the flight.

During that hour, he tried to make conversation, and Keller nodded when appropriate and smiled politely, too politely. She wasn't acting like herself.

"Keller what's wrong?" Galen asked.

"Nothing," She answered.

"No, there's something wrong, you're acting differently." Galen insisted. "Now please tell me."

Keller sighed. "I'm trying to be true to Iliana," She admitted.

"Why?" Galen asked, moving to the seat next to her.

"Because, you two are engaged." She sighed.

"And you feel guilty because I love you?" Galen guessed.

"You don't love me," Keller insisted. "You're just rebelling against the arranged marriage. I actually thought you were better than that."

"I am better than that," Galen said, right up in her face. "I will marry her, I just wish I didn't have to, I wish I could be with you. You're the only one I will ever love."

Tears began running down Keller's cheeks, Galen wiped them away with his thumb.

"I love you," he whispered.

"In this situation," Keller managed to choke out. "Love, isn't, enough."

Tears ran down Galen's cheeks too as he gazed into her eyes, their foreheads were touching. Keller breathed a light sob and Galen wrapped her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but they were eventually startled out of it by the pilot's overhead, "We are coming in to land at our destination, please fasten seatbelts."

They landed in a field and were picked up by a carriage.

Keller leaned over and redid Galen's tie. "Iliana is bad at tying ties, this has been bothering me all day." She said, making Galen laugh.

Delos laughed as Maggie struggled to tie his cravat.

"Why do you need to wear this thing?" She asked, her tongue sticking out in concentration. "Ties, I can do. But cravats? That's a whole different story."

Delos laughed again and gently guided her hands to tie it.

"There!" Maggie exclaimed, patting the finished knot. "Now you can take over the world, as long as you have that cravat."

Delos laughed yet again! "Indeed, it's some kind of supernatural cravat!"

"Super cravat!" Maggie sang. **(AN I yelled "Super cravat!" while typing this, I got a few weird looks…)**

Delos pretended to get it.

"My liege," A guard said, opening the door. "The prince of the First House is here."

"Excellent," Delos said, and departed. Maggie followed, keeping to the shadows so she could not be seen, a talent slaves picked up quickly.

Delos walked into the dining room where a shape shifter with golden hair and another with black hair stood. Delos could swear he had seen them before…

"Prince Delos Redfern," He said, offering his hand to shake.

The male shape shifter shook his hand and replied. "Prince Galen Drache."

Delos dropped his hand, he had seen him before! Galen was in his dream! Thinking about it, the woman with him was in it too, she was a bridesmaid.

"Maggie!" Delos called.

Maggie scurried towards him with her head bowed.

"I've seen them before," Delos whispered.

"I do not believe you have, my lord." Maggie answered.

"Yes, I have!" Delos cried and grabbed her arm, willing their connection to take hold.

When it did, he showed her the dream, the dream of their wedding, of all the bridesmaids, of the groomsmen, the preacher, the shape shifter whose arm she was on.

Maggie gasped. "That dream," She exclaimed. "How? How did you dream about them when you've never met them? And my brother when you've never seen him before? And my dream wedding!"

"I don't know," Delos whispered.

"What's going on?" Galen asked.

"Maybe we can answer that," A voice said from the doorway.

They all turned to see who it was, it was another two people from the dream, Morgead and the Maid of Honour. What was her name?

The maid of honour was the one who spoke, she smirked. "That dream you had was real, it was what really happened in the reality we are supposed to be in."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Delos shouted.

The girl smiled sadly. "My name is Gillian Lennox." Galen and Keller gasped. "My soulmate's name is David Blackburn, he was murdered by my cousin, and his body was taken over by the same cousin. I'm trying to save him, Morgead's soulmate, Jez and the entire world. If we bring the world back to normal, everyone will be alive, together, and happy."

Quinn, Rashel, Ash and Stallion/Mare ran in.

"A girl told us to run up here as quick as possible," Quinn said breathlessly.

"There are a lot of stairs in this place," Rashel remarked, equally breathlessly.

Gillian smirked, "Lilly, you're not exactly being subtle anymore," she said, facing the heavens.

"I'm not up there anymore honey, I've got work to do," Lilly said, appearing in the middle of the suddenly crowded room.

**Ok, this may have gotten a little out of hand. It started out with Delos meeting Galen at Black Dawn, then I had the idea of the dream, then I realised that Delos could recognise Galen and Keller, then I made Gillian and Morgead go, because they were always going to find each other, then I figured while writing this chapter… Ash, Quinn and that lot might go too… then Lilly came in. And that's the order of my thought processes, and that's why Ash and Mare don't really fit in cuz they weren't in the dream… Oh! And the girl is Gillian! Who knew? Around 5 people? Including me… NO IT WAS NOT ILIANA!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!

Hi there!

Sorry about putting an author's note as a chapter, but I have an utterly devastating announcement to make.

Now, because I do enjoy rambling, I will put lots of explanations.

Do any of you know that I'm extremely religious? Sure, it doesn't seem like it with the jokes I make, but it's true, I'm religious, not Christian, but religious.

My religion applauds restraint and will power which leads me to the time of year!

Lent.

That's right people, I'm giving up FanFiction. net and DeviantArt for Lent. :(

That means I wont be updating for 40 days. I'm awfully sorry, but you'll have to wait.

But do not despair! Without reading, I'll have nothing to do but listen to music, do homework, and you guessed it... WRITE!

So when I come back, you will get frequent updates for a while, cuz I'll have nothing else to do! :D

I'm gonna miss you guys! So if I'm halfway through a conversation with you currently, or you just want a chat. I'll be so happy to see you on facebook, I'll give you email hugs! My real name is Phoebe Gigi Bruce, and don't worry, I'm no crazy pedo stalker person. So do add me if you feel like talking! (But message me first, so I don't go "Who the hell is this?" And reject you...)

So, thankyou if you're not yelling at me right now, and thankyou anyway if you are!

I'll miss you guys like hell! See you in 40 days! (What Jesus did wasn't nearly as bad as what I'm doing here...)

Lots of love

TotallyGaga XXX


End file.
